The Best Gift
by Moldy Voldy
Summary: What Ginny REALLY wanted to give Harry for his seventeenth... Vey much rated M for a reason.


"Harry, will you come in here a moment?"

Ron stopped in his tracks, and Hermione tugged his elbow, forcing him to follow her upstairs. Harry Followed Ginny into her room, feeling nervous.

Her room was small, but bright. There were posters of bands and Quidditch teams covering the walls, and a desk was in the corner, facing a wall with a window in it, which faced the orchard they had once played quidditch in, two on two. On the far left was a lacy white bed, very girly and un-Ginny like, but comfortable looking and pouffy.

She closed her door and locked it very discreetly, with some kind of spell, Harry hadn't even noticed, what with his heart beating very loudly in his chest.

She took a deep breath and looked into Harry's eyes. "Happy birthday."

"Yeah." He said, feeling dazed. "Thanks."

There was a silence where niether of them spoke, Ginny was looking into Harry's eyes, but he found his own darting around the room, unable to look into hers, it was like staring into a bright light.

"Nice room." He said lamely. She just smiled and ignored him.

"I couldn't think of what to get you."

He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "I thought about getting you something useful, to take with you, you know, but it couldnt be anything too big, or you wouldn't be able to carry it..."

Harry said nothing, but felt his heartbeat gain speed. He was just now realizing this dangerous situation- he and Ginny, alone, with the door, closed, in her bedroom... Having dated during Hogwarts only, and having had very little alone time, what with her OWLS coming up and all, not to mention those annoying girls that hounded Harry everywhere he went, determined to make Harry have as little alone time with her as possible, they had only gotten as far as making out, not even second base- Harry's constant shame.

"And so I thought I should get you something more memorable" she continued, "in case you run into some little veela girl on your way..."

Harry opened his mouth to retort on how unlikely and rare dating oppurtunities would be where he was going, but ended up just leaving his mouth gaping open like an idiot as looked to see Ginny pull the ponytail out of her hair, letting her loose, fire red curls fall over her body, and she removed her top black cloak,leaving her in just a tight white tank top and tiny shorts ('Does she always wear that under her robes?' Harry thought wildly for a moment)as she advanced on him, his breath caught and he couldnt help but take a step back out of nerves...

She grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him towards her, crashing his lips on her own. She kissed him more passionately than she ever had before, and Harry responded immediatley, not being able to suppress a light moan that escaped him.

He wrapped his arms around her, the fire in this kiss made him want to do things he had never done before, touch her in ways he never had dreamed of before this very moment...

She ran her hands through his messy hair, and he felt his hands slipping down her back, down her waist and to her hips, feeling her hourglass curves, and yet her tiny, thin waist and frame, he had never appreciated just how perfect her body was.

She pulled back only slightly, their lips still barely touching, and she moved her head at an angle and started to kiss his neck, Harry felt an instant rush of blood to his manhood (a/n: lol), and felt himself blushing as he moaned once more.

Ginny started to suck and bite at his neck, leaving a small hickey in its place. 'He'll be mad at me for that later...' she thought, but he wasn't complaining now! She started to kiss the other side as he was in obvious pleasure, and she reached her hand up to his robe and started to untie it.

Once Harry saw what she was doing, he helped her take them off, until he was left in his black t-shirt and plaid green boxers, he had never felt more nervous and exhilerated than he did at this moment, as Ginny started pushing him towards her bed.

As soon as they were laying next to each other, Harry captured her lips once more in a passionate kiss, and reached his hands up to glide them over her bra, when he realized, very shockingly so, that she was not wearing a bra at all. He felt his member give an alarmingly hard throb, and allowed both his hands to massage her breasts freely, she let out a gasp of surprise, she hadn't expected Harry to be so adventeruos so fast. He was a teenage guy, though, she thought.

"Oh.. Harry..." Hearing her say his name only made him more mad with lust, as he pulled her shirt completely off of her and threw it to the ground by her bed, and pinned her beneath him, kissing her breasts and stomach all over, marveling at her gorgeous creamy skin and her flat, smooth stomach. He looked up to see her blushing, and he smiled at her for a moment before he started to suckle one of her nipples, making a lustful moan escape her lips.

He started to cautioulsy move one hand south, and started to caress her inner thigh and stomach, Ginny felt herself ache with lust. He sat up and used both hands to take her shorts off, and tossed them next to her shirt.

He stared at her for a moment, letting his eyes feast at the sight before him- Ginny was absolutely perfect, he could not think of one thing to change about her. Her skin was smooth and flawless, her breasts not too huge, but not small either, a nice happy medium, not to mention perky as hell, her long hair tousled and messy, just long enough to cover her nipples, as if hiding them, and her long, smooth legs, which Harry had never gotten to see fully until now.

She wore only one very sexy, lacy pair of see-through underwear. He finally let his eyes rest on her face, and he saw that she looked angelic, but she was biting her lower lip, looking nervous at having Harry eyeball her so obvioulsy. He mentally slapped himself.

"You're absolutely beautiful." He said, looking into her eyes. She smiled, still looking very self-conscioius.

He leaned in to kiss her once more, very softly at first, but soon not being able to control himself, it turned into a wild, crazy, passionate kiss that left him gasping for air afterwards.

Ginny could feel his very erect and long penis against her leg, and felt her own body throb with desire. She reached a hand down and lightly stroked him through his boxers, Harry moaned yet again, but it was much throatier and lustful than before. (a/n: he's such a virgin, la.)

She used both hands to take his shirt off, which he helped her with again, and pulled his boxers off as well.

Harry's mind was racing, it was as if his thoughts were going way too fast for him to quite grasp them. He also didn't have the brain power to think about what he was thinking logically. 'We can't have sex, we won't as long as she keeps HER knickers on, I mean, we can't, it just wouldnt happen, I mean come ON, no way, nope.'

But his thoughts were interrpted as Ginny threw herself on top of him, and started to massage his penis, moving her hand up and down, Harry was in ecstacy. She kissed his neck again, and started to trail little kisses down his chest and on his abs to where his happy trail was. Harry almost couldn't breathe with anticipation, as she very lightly started to run her tongue along the top of his long member (Ginny was pretty impressed).

Harry moaned in an almost complaining way, she ran her tongue along the side of him, and kissed close to it, and lightly suck the very top of it, but wouldn't go all the way.

"You're such a tease..." Ginny just giggled, and continued her ways. "Oh God... please do it... I'll do anything, I'm begging you, please..."

Harry wasn't even thinking about how pathetic he sounded, he was putty in Ginny's hands, and all her wanted right now was for her to completely cover his penis with her mouth, to feel that warmth and that unimaginable pleasure...

But she pulled away and stood up, Harry almost got very angry and started to mouth his complaints, when he saw that she was slipping her underwear off.

Harry sat up to see a completely naked Ginny. He gaped, his hormones telling him to just take her, to throw her on the bed and just fuck her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk to the next day, but deep down he panicked. He couldnt do this, he couldn't, Ron would hate him, he might even hate himself a little...

"G-Ginny." He managed to stammer. He sounded like a nervous little boy. Ginny kneeled over him, and leaned down as she started to nibble on his ear. God, how was she so fucking good at everything?

He stopped an on-coming moan as he forced himself to speak. "W-w-we can't... I mean... not now... your whole f-family outside... I-I-"

He lost the ability to talk once Ginny started to kiss his neck once more. She started massaging his penis once more, and he thought he would lose it. Having never done anything sexual with her before, he was very greatful that he DIDN'T lose it.

Not knowing how it happened exactly, he found himself on top of her, his legs positioned in between hers. He was breathing very heavy now.

"Harry." She said, nervous sounding again. "I..." She hadn't honestly expected things to get out of control like this, and she knew it was a terrible idea to do it here, with her whole family plus others around... all she knew was that she wanted Harry inside her, now, nothing else really mattered...

"I-I love you, Ginny." Harry stammered. He stared directly in her eyes. "I... I always loved you. You are perfect in every way, I feel like part of me is missing when you're not around... I didn't want to break up with you, eve, I just want you to be safe...I didn't want to tell you, not before I left, just in case..." He paused. "Well, I want you to know, before we think about doing something drastic, I just thought you shoudl kn-know." He finished blushing madly, and Ginny did as well.

"I love you, too, Harry." They smiled at each other, and for a moment, they forgot the situation they were in. But only for a moment.

"We really, really shouldn't..." Harry started, breathing heavy, like he was trying to convince himself. Ginny looked a little hurt for a moment. "Not that I don't want to! Oh dear God, no! You have no idea how bad I want t-to... he let her eyes travel over her body once more, realizing how easy it would be to be inside her, just one thrust of his hips, his penis was aching with anticipation...

Ginny smirked and let her hand travel up and down his penis once more, he body shuddered slightly and he closed his eyes in pleasure, he was gritting his teeth in order to restrain himself.

"I want you, Harry."

Oh, God, Harry thought, her voice was dripping with lust, he was going to go crazy if he didn't have her NOW, he dipped his hips forward slightly , the tip of his penis at her entrace, she moaned and moved her hips towards him as well, he could feel the heat of her, he could feel that she was wet with lust, his body betrayed him as his hips moved further, slowly entering her...

Ginny inhaled sharply, and Harry knew it must hurt. He stopped immediatly, though his body begged him to keep going. "Are you all right?" He asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah. It's just... I know it's going to hurt." Harry felt guilty instantly, he wanted anything but to hurt her.

"We can stop. " Harry assured her, though he wasn't quite confident he would be able to. Ginny shook her head. "It's fine... Besides, it's your birthday..."

Harry had completely forgotten it was, in fact, his birthday. He wouldn't even know his full name if you'd asked him just then.

He smiled, but then looked sad. "I don't want you to go through with this unless you really- I mean, we shouldn't, I-"

But Ginny pressed her lips over his and bucked her hips forward, hard, and as she gasped in pain and dug her nails into Harry's shoulders, Harry let out a gasp of overwhelming pleasure.

"Ohhhh... my fucking god..." Harry barely muttered in between a moan as he entered her fully. "Ooooh... Ginny, you... shouldn't have done that... " But he found himself slowly moving in and out of her, she was so warm and wet, she smelled like her usual flowery self, he couldn't think straight at all anymore...

He moved very slowly at first, Ginny would gasp and he would stop for a moment, until she nodded for him to keep going. It was heavenly, and soon she was moving with him, both of them lost in pleasure.

Soon Harry couldn't stop himself from going very fast and hard, completely out of control, Ginny moaned as he was able to keep up a constant speed.

"Aaaaah Harry... you're so amazing.."She moaned in his ear, which only made him go faster.

He thrust into her, hard, again and again, completely overwhelmed.

After nearly ten minutes, Harry already felt himself nearing his climax. He slowed down, but Ginny complained.

"Why are you stopping?" She looked at him with crazy, lust filled eyes, and pressed her hands down on his hips as a motion for him to keep going.

"I... " He was beyond embarrassed. Before he could explain himself, Ginny bucked her hips at him and he couldn't help but continue.

"It's just... so amazing..." He moaned in her ear, as he kept thrusting into her.

"Just don't stop, Harry, please, it's too good... please..." She moaned once more and Harry could feel that she was close as well.

This only turned him on more, he bit his lip in concentration as he tried to control himself, he would feel himself start to cum, but he would fight it back and hold it off, it was the most difficult thing he had ever done, fighting Voldemort oh hippogriffs in mid-air wandless and blindfolded would have been easier, he thought, before he heard Ginny scream his name, digging her nails into his back once more, but Harry didn't even feel the pain of it as he finally could help himself no longer and came into her.

She had never climaxed before, not being one into masturbation, and felt a rusk of pleasure in her, not being able to stop herself from yelling his name, and almost instantly afterwards she felt a throbbing inside her as Harry poured into her, releasing a moan, saying 'Oooh Ginnnyyy..."

They were both out of breath, and laid there for a moment, as Harry collapsed on her, still inside her, utterly exhausted. They just listened to each other breathe for awhile, until they could speak.

Ginny opened her moth to talk but Harry interrupted her.

"I love you." He said in her ear, before kissing her lightly on the lips. "You are amazing. THAT was amazing." He let out a slight moan as he ran his hands down her stomach.

"I know." She placed both hands on his face. "I love you." she kissed him again, and he pulled out of her and laid next to her, taking in the room- clothes were thrown everywhere, her bed was a mess, and there were quite a few stains on it- all fixable, though. Not to mention Ginn'y hair, which was a wild mane.

Harry held her close and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Thank you."

"For what?"

He laughed. "That was the best present I think I have ever or will ever get." She laughed at this too. "Honestly Ginny. I am yours. Completely and totally, I am powerless against you."

Ginny laughed a little. "If you say so." Harry hugged her close. "I'm yours, too. I will never be anyone else's. Ever."

They held each other, not even thinking about what would happen when they left the room after being in there alone so long, not caring what Ron or Mrs. Weasley would do, only thinking about how completely in love they were.

--

Many, Many miles away, Lord Voldemort and his close followers sat in a circle at a table in the Malfoy Manor. A teacher was rotating above them, and the group was just hearing from Yaxley about the placing of the Imperius Curse on Thicknesse.

"It is a start," Voldemort started saying, "But Thicknesse is only- Oh dear God." Voldemort stopped abruptly, looking nearly horrified.

"What is it my Lord?" Yaxley and all the other Death Eaters looked concerened, Snape even started to stand.

For Voldemort and just felt a huge rush of pleasure, lust, and happiness all at once, having nothing to do at all with how he was feeling at the moment. And he knew it was from him, from Potter...

He sighed, looking almost amused. "If I am not mistaken", He paused, All the Death Eaters looked up, expectantly. "Potter just lost his virginity. How... very unwelcome that was."

No one spoke, completely in dumbfounded shock... the silence broken only by a snigger from Draco.

--

R&R!!! Pretty sure this will just be a one shot.


End file.
